Hirosan's Child!
by I am Yuki Echizen
Summary: Nowaki comes home from America and finds Hiro-san and his daughter, Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction work. Please bear with my beginner's work. Thank you for your consideration. :) This is a fan fiction, so it might contain _the _impossible and I kinda altered some parts of it, I'm really sorry if you didn't like that. **

**This story is completely fiction. As Usagi-san says, "Any resemblance to real people is _purely coincidental."_**

**Welcome back, Uncle Nowaki!**

_I am Kusama Nowaki and I love Kamijo Hiroki with all of my heart._

"Hiro-saaaan!" I exclaimed with excitement as I opened the door to _our _apartment with _my own _spare key. It still gives me the chills, a skip-beat in my heart, and so much happiness when I think about that.

It was my summer break from medical school, abroad. As usual, I'm back in Japan to spend time with my beloved Hiro-san, my most important. It's been almost over a year since I last saw him. I missed him so much. I'm looking forward to this summer, too.

"Hey!" Hiro-san replied to me, annoyed. "...you might wake my daughter up, she just fell asleep." He continued.

_ Daughter? _I thought. "W-What?" I muttered.

"Yes. I just found out about her recently, too." Hiro-san said.

"I-Is that so?" I said.

Hiro-san looked away with a somehow hurt look on his face.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Five. She's turning six next month on the 27th." Hiro-san replied.

"Daddy..." A tiny little girl with a tiny little voice who just woke up said from behind Hiro-san.

"Yes, baby?" Hiro-san said to her. He lifted her up.

"I want milk." She said rubbing her eyes with her cute pouted lips.

"Okay, honey." Hiro-san said and took her to the kitchen.

Hiro-san took a tiny milk carton from the refrigerator and opened it. When I looked at the brand name, it shocked me to death.

"Hiro-san, stop!" I said and grabbed Hiro-san's arm holding the milk carton, spilling the milk all over me.

"Ah! Nowaki, what are you doing?" He said and grabbed several napkins from the tissue holder.

"No. What are _you _doing?" I replied to him as he wiped the milk on my face.

"Feeding my child..?" Hiro-san said.

"How long have you been feeding her this?" I asked him again.

"About three or four days already. Why? What is wrong with this milk?" Hiro-san asked.

"It contains a chemical that is very harmful. We studied it abroad and the findings suggest that if a child, her age, drinks it for at least 7 days, her body might not be able to handle the acids in it." I replied.

"W-What do you mean her body might not handle the acids in it?" Hiro-san asked again. "Tell me. Nowaki!"

"She... might... die." I said.

The moment Hiro-san heard the word 'die', at that instant, he grabbed the child and rushed out of the apartment. Panting, we reached the nearest hospital. We went straight right in the ER. Hiro-san put his daughter on a stretcher and walked her right in the room.

"Daddy... Daddy... Daddy, what's going on?" She asked in a frightened way.

"It's okay, baby, Daddy's right here." Hiro-san said.

I walked right into the room, too. As a _doctor. _

"It's gonna be okay, Hiro-san. I'll do my best. Don't worry."

_ That's reassuring. If it's Nowaki, he can surely do it. _Hiro-san thought. "Nowaki, please save her. I love her. I love my only daughter." Hiro-san whispered to himself.

Two hours passed and we came out of the Emergency Room.

Hiro-san immediately stood up and ran up to his daughter's stretcher and grabbed her hand. "Haruka! Haruka, does it hurt somewhere? Tell Daddy. Please tell me." He said hastily.

"I don't feel anything, Daddy." She said and looked down at her father's hand and tried to move her fingers to tighten her grip. "Daddy, I can't feel my hand, I can't feel my body. Daddy, I'm scared."

"Nowaki..?" He asked me with such a nervous and uneasy face.

"It's just the anesthetics. It's okay now, Hiro-san. We'll transfer her into a private room." I reassured him.

"Oh. Thank God." He sighed in relief.

We have transferred her into the private room. Hiro-san just stared at her as if he's about to cry. He looked at her with a regretful look. Almost as if saying, "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

"So her name's Haruka, huh?" I said as I sat down the couch.

"Yes. The nun from the Child Care said her mother named her after me, somehow." Hiro-san said.

"Haruka... it means faraway. That's kinda sad. 'Haru' though, means sunshine." Nowaki said.

"Yes." Hiro-san replied.

"She is your sunshine. A wonderful blessing... to you... and to me." I told him.

"So... you're not... mad?" He asked.

"Why would I be?" I smiled.

"I can see that you love her a lot... and what Hiro-san loves, I will love, too." I told him.

Hiro-san just stared at me. Tears started falling for his eyes. I wiped them away, like any lover would do... and I hugged him tightly.

"This feels like we're a happy _family._" I continued.

"Nowaki..." He called out to me and cried.

"I love you, Hiro-san." I said.

After three days...

Once again, I open the door to our humble home...

"Uncle Nowaki! Did you bring me anything?" _Our _little Haruka said as I lifted her up and handed her a piece of candy.

"Haruka, stop asking Uncle Nowaki for presents every single day. And Nowaki, stop giving her candies, she'll get cavities." Hiro-san protested.

I chuckled. "This is only for summer. I'll be gone for a long time and won't be able to see you guys, so I'm making the most out of it."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you... welcome back, Uncle Nowaki!" She said and smiled brightly.

"I'm home, Haruka." I said and smiled back.

"Oh. I forgot." I leaned forward Hiro-san while still holding Haruka and gave him a sweet kiss. "The I'm-home kiss." I said and smiled proudly.

Haruka covered her eyes and laughed.

Hiro-san blushed and said while wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "Don't do it in front of the child."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you for viewing this. :)**

**This is a fan fiction, so it might contain _the _impossible and I kinda altered some parts of it, I'm really sorry if you didn't like that.**

**This story is completely fiction. As Usagi-san says, "Any resemblance to real people is _purely coincidental."_**

**Sorry if it took so long to update it. XD**

**And the story is probably gonna go _really_ fast because the highlights of it only occurs in the summer Nowaki was home.**

**How to: Have A Lot of Fun!**

_I am Kusama Nowaki and I love both Kamijo Hiroki and his daughter, Matsumoto Haruka_

Another typical day passed. It was almost 9PM when I looked at the clock. The anime Haruka loved just ended.

"Oh. She fell asleep." I said while brushing her soft hair.

"Then, let's put her to her room." Hiro-san suggested.

I paused for a while. "Hiro-san, why don't we go out to the beach tomorrow? I mean it's summer." I said softly to him, so that Haruka's sleep won't be disturbed.

"What? So sudden?" He replied.

I chuckled.

Hiro-san looked away and sighed. I guess it left him with no choice. Well, it is partially for Haruka.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Whatever!" He said and gently grabbed Haruka away from my lap.

I smiled.

Next morning...

"Geez! Why do we have to leave so early in the morning?" He asked, pissed because I woke him up much earlier than usual.

"C'mon, Daddy!" Haruka said excitedly and grabbed Hiro-san's arm and dragged him out of the apartment.

I laughed softly. "It's a rare sight..."

"What is?" Hiro-san inquired.

"Seeing someone leading you by the hand." I continued.

His eyebrows wrinkled and he said, "She's my daughter! Idiot!"

Haruka grabbed my hand and Hiro-san's and said, "Fighting is bad. Beach is good!"

As we walked to the nearby beach...

"Daddy, put me on your shoulders!" Haruka said out of the blue.

"W-What?" Hiro-san exclaimed. "Can Uncle Nowaki do it?"

"_No!_ I want Daddy to carry me!" She said.

"Hiro-san, the child wants you to give her a piggyback ride." I teased him.

I could see his annoyed face, and it somehow entertained me.

His really annoyed face suddenly lightened up with a smile. He just picked Haruka up and put her on his shoulders immediately. That's when I realized that Haruka is really very... very... very important to Hiro-san. That fact made me happy and sad at the same time. But I understand him very well.

We reached the beach in no time.

"The beach~!" Haruka shouted excitedly as she ran and turned round and round and round... and fell.

We laughed.

Hiro-san picked her up and gently shook off the sand that stuck on her. "Daddy loves you... a lot."

"I know." She said and smiled... then ran off to play in the water.

"Don't go somewhere too far, okay? Don't talk to strangers!" Hiro-san said.

"Why didn't she say 'I love you, too.'?" I asked.

Hiro-san had a shocked, wondering, and realizing expression on his face. "I... wonder."

I just smiled at him. "She's just not used to it yet."

"Probably..."

After a while...

"I'm gonna live in one when I grow up, Uncle Nowaki!" She grinned, patting and building her sandcastle.

Hiro-san and I both smiled at her.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" Hiro-san asked his beloved daughter.

"Yeah. I want grape juice, Daddy! How about you, Uncle Nowaki?" She asked.

"Just water. Do you want me to come with you?" I asked him.

"No. No. It's okay. Stay with Haruka." He replied.

"Oh~kay..." I said. Somehow, I had a really bad premonition.

A few minutes passed and Hiro-san hasn't come back yet. We're getting worried.

"There! It's finished!" Haruka said.

I was too busy turning my head from side to side to even hear what she said. "What?" I muttered.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked.

"He... went... to buy... drinks..." I replied to her with very little confidence.

"Let's go find him!" She said, happily.

I grabbed Haruka's hand and off we go to find our most important person...

"Hiro-san!" I yelled out.

"Daddy! Where are you?" She yelled out, too.

It was pretty crowded... making it hard to get through.

I felt Haruka's hand slip away from mine...

"Nowaki..?" Hiro-san called out. "Where's Haruka?"

"I... I... lost her... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." I replied.

"W-What?" He followed up.

"I-I just felt her hand slip away from mine in the crowd... I don't know what happened. I'm sorry..." I said to him with a really worried face and voice.

"Kazuki..." He said softly with an angered voice. "It's not your fault. Let's just go find her. Quick!" He said worriedly.

We called out her name multiple times, wandered around the beach asking people if they saw a five-year-old girl in a blue swimsuit holding a bucket with plastic shovels in it? All we heard from them is a "No."

"Hello, little girl." The woman said.

"My Daddy told me not to talk to strangers." Haruka replied.

"Your 'Daddy', huh?" The woman asked. "Do you want a candy?"

Haruka was hesitating... but gently, she reached for the candy.

"Haruka! Haruka!" We shouted out.

We reached the cliffs and finally... "Kazuki!" Hiro-san yelled out to the woman in a hat, crouched in front of Haruka and _immediately_ ran to his daughter.

The wind blew really hard and the lady's hat was swept away. The woman had such a scared face.

"Mom-my..?" Haruka muttered in a very scared voice. Remembering how her mother treated her, she started panting... and then tears started falling from her eyes. She covered her ears using her two tiny hands and cried harder. "No. No... please. It hurts."

"Baby. Baby... it's okay. Daddy's here. Don't cry." Hiro-san said and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy... hic... Daddy. Da—hic hic," she cried.

"I'm sorry, Haruka. I'm so sorry." The woman said as she cried.

_What in the world is going on? _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you for viewing this. :)**

**This is a fan fiction, so it might contain _the impossible_ and I kinda altered some parts of it, I'm really sorry if you didn't like that.**

**This story is completely fiction. As Usagi-san says, "Any resemblance to real people is _purely coincidental."_**

**Sorry if I took so long to update it. XD**

**And the story is probably gonna go _really_ fast because the highlights of it only occurs in the summer Nowaki was home.**

**What Really Happened**

_I am Kusama Nowaki and I love both Kamijo Hiroki _

_and his daughter, Matsumoto Haruka_

Haruka ran away from the place as fast as she could.

"Haruka!" The woman called out as she attempted to chase after Haruka but Hiro-san grabbed her arms violently and shook her furiously.

"What did you do? What did you do to _my _daughter? Why is she crying?" Hiro-san asked in a harsh voice.

Hiro-san raised his hand and I could tell that he was about to slap her.

"Hiro-san!" I called out to him and he realized what he was about to do.

"I'm going after Haruka." Hiro-san said and stormed off.

And here I am just standing there, in an awkward situation: with my lover's ex; the mother of Haruka.

"So... um... what's... your name?" I asked.

The woman smiled. "It's Kazuki. Matsumoto Kazuki. What's yours?"

"Kusama Nowaki." I replied. "If you don't mind my asking... um..."

"Is it about me, Haruka and Hiroki?" She interrupted me.

_Without an honorific, huh? _I thought with a sad look in my eyes and the I remembered what Hiro-san said, "There's one name that only one person is allowed to call me... Hiro-san," and the sadness faded a little bit.

"Uh... y-yes." I replied shyly.

"He was in his last year of college that time and we sat beside each other in one of our classes. I always looked at him but he never seemed to notice. It felt as if... my existence to him was just like another piece of rock on the ground, looking up to him and his load of accomplishments. He never once looked down to see how I looked like. Most of the time, he just 'kicked me out of his way'. He couldn't care less about any other person except for Usami Akihiko. Of course, he didn't tell me anything but it was quite obvious. I was intrigued by it. I thought about what it was about Usami-san that he loved so much."

"Excuse me, did... did you find out about it..? The thing about Usami-san." I asked bluntly.

"Curious?" She teased me.

"Uh..." I sighed. "I guess so."

She chuckled and said, "Sadly, no. ButI think it was just plain old _love_."

I smiled, thinking how lucky Usami-san is. "Please go on."

She did. "I approached him. It was a dirty trick actually. I knew he went to the library every Friday. So I went there every Friday, too. From the table across him, I always read the book he was reading. Constantly gazing at him to see approximately how many pages he have read. Unbelievably, he can finish a 500-page book in an hour."

"What kind of books did he read then?" I asked.

"Take a guess. I'll give you a hint. The person who wrote those books is his favorite author. No, it's the author he loved the most." She said.

I thought about what kind of author Hiro-san will _love,_ and it struck me like a lightning bolt. "Is it... Usami-san?"

"Correct." She replied.

My face saddened.

"Now, now. All that was in the past. Right now, you are the most important person to him. Well, it's probably a tight competition between you and Haruka." She said.

"I don't think it's competition at all. Hiro-san loves Haruka and I equally." I remarked firmly.

She laughed softly. "Confident, are we?"

"I-I'm sorry! That was very conceited of me." I apologized.

"It's fine. It's a good thing to believe in your partner." She told me. "So, back to where we were. There was a little Christmas party held at a nearby sushi house for single people. Of course, he, who was not all that sociable was forced to come. When I saw him there, I thought, is it just coincidence? So I asked God for a sign. _Anything, God. Please. My lifetime happiness depends on this party._ I begged him. Just very few seconds after that, the person sitting beside me stood up and Hiroki sat right next to me. My heart was pounding really hard. He called the waiter and asked for tea. Then he pulled out a book from his bag, a thick and big one."

*** Flashback (Kazuki) ***

"Reading again?" Said one of my colleagues. "Nerd!"

I looked at the book he was reading and unconsciously said, "Huh? It's a different author!" He looked at me with such a weird expression.

_ Oh crap!_ I thought.

"Stalker!" He teased me.

I put on such an angry face and I was about to yell...

"Chill. I was just joking." He said and we both laughed.

_He's not all that bad... _I thought.

"You're... studying to be a professor, a dull bookworm, a bad tempered jerk, a freaking smart ass, a jack of all trades, and definitely... a handsome, grown-up man." I told him.

He blushed and I thought it was really cute. I knew that he was gonna get mad if I told him that. So I stayed quiet.

"How do you know all this?" He asked.

"You're pretty famous." I replied and we just talked and talked and talked.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a sec." He said.

_This is my chance. _I thought. So it was.

"Ten shots of your strongest rice wine, please!" I called out to the counter.

Kamijo-kun came back and saw five shot glasses lined up on my side and his side of the counter, filled with alcohol.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A dare." I replied. "Whoever finishes all five of them without falling asleep within an hour, wins. The winner gets to choose the punishment."

"Ooh!" Our friends cheered on us.

"Kamijo, you wouldn't really want to have a drinking competition with her." A friend of mine said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a coward like you." Hiroki replied.

"Whatever you say." My friend said.

"Okay... 3... 2... 1... GO!" They counted down.

After thirty minutes, we were drunk like never before. But of course, I cheated.

Kamijo's head just sank down on the counter, like the Titanic.

"White flag?" I asked.

"An~d Kazu-chan wins!" They yelled and gave me a cup of coffee.

It was time to go home and we were all tired.

"What are we gonna do with Kamijo?" His friend asked.

"Oh. Don't worry. I was the one who started this, I'll take full responsibility." I replied.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" His friend asked again.

"Yup. I got this." I replied.

"Then we're going on ahead. Bye." They said.

I got him into a cab, pretended to search for an ID on him, and told the cab driver to head to a hotel.

"Thanks." I said as I put Kamijo-kun's arm around on my shoulders and dragged him inside.

"I'll help you, ma'am." A hotel worker said.

I handed him over. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied.

We got into the room and all that stuff happened.

The next morning, I left a cup of coffee on the bedside table and stuck a sticky note on it. It said:

Kamijo-kun,

This is my punishment. I own your virginity. ;) I'm the only one who knows about this Kamijo. By the way, I took your shirt as a remembrance. I hope you don't mind. :)

P.S. Hide your kiss marks well, Hi~ro~ki~! 3

Love,

Your little cheater :D

"Who wouldn't know that, idiot? And that was my favorite dress shirt, too." He whispered to himself. "Matsumoto Kazuki, sly as a fox."

**End of flashback***

"So technically, I raped him." She told me.

"No. For this case, it's not... considered... against... the law... I guess..?" I replied.

She just laughed at me. I laughed after realizing what I just said, too.

"So... why is Haruka so afraid of you?" I asked her, feeling a little bit more comfortable around her now.

She looked down and smiled sadly. "I... hurt her 24/7 two years ago. I literally hit her a lot more than her _two_ meals a day. I vented out my anger on her all the time, blamed her for everything _I _did. Then one day, she went to school with a visible bruise and when she came back home, her kindergarten teacher was with her. I asked the teacher if she did something wrong. The teacher said no, and that she is very obedient and very nice. Then the teacher asked me what was happening inside our household. I said, there was nothing particularly wrong. Then she asked me why Haruka had a bruise on her cheek...

_**Haruka's POV...**_

"I... I told my teacher... that I fell down the stairs. She said we don't even have a staircase, and she told me not to lie to her and I could tell her anything. But I told her that there was no other thing to be said about Mom. Nothing weird, really." She paused for a little bit as if trying so hard to remember what happened next. "Then there was a black and white car in front of our house and it had red and blue flashy lights on top."

_Police? _Hiro-san thought.

"Then they put a metal thing around Mom's wrist." She said while holding her wrist. "Then they put her inside the car. 'Are they gonna hurt Mom?' I asked my teacher. She said no. And my teacher brought me to a place with an angel person on the roof. She said they're gonna love me. I asked her where's Mom, she said she's in jail. And I told my teacher to tell the panda people don't hurt Mo-."

Hiro-san just grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Fatherly love... I guess.

"It's okay now. Daddy's always gonna be here for you. Don't worry." Hiro-san said.

"I know." Haruka replied. She looked up to him and said, "Please don't be angry at Mommy. I love her soooooo much!"

Hiro-san ran his fingers through her hair, down to her cheek and hugged her again. "Yeah."

"Daddy, can we go home? I'm tired." Haruka said.

"Yeah." Hiro-san said and carried her.

Haruka soon fell asleep as she cuddled in Hiro-san's arms as they walked home.

_**Kazuki's POV...**_

"Why didn't you tell Hiro-san about Haruka?" I asked.

"I was going to, but... that one midnight, he came banging on my door, crying. I asked him what happened. He couldn't speak at first, then I told him, 'Come! I have something to tell you, too.' So he walked inside my apartment and I gave him a cup of tea. He was shaking. I was pretty sure it wasn't because of the coldness outside, though. Then finally, he began to speak. 'I-I-I did it... I did it with Akihiko. He regretted it! Kazuki, what should I do? What should I do if he starts hating me?' He begged me for an answer. I asked him if he was retarded. He said, 'Come again?' I told him to calm down and that Akihiko is not going to hate him just because he threw himself at Usami-san. I mean, they're really good friends, right?"

"Yeah." I replied to her.

She laughed again. "You sure get jealous a lot."

I blushed. "S-So anyways..."

_He's so cute. No wonder Hiroki is so attached to him._ Kazuki-san thought.

"After that," she continued, "he asked me what it was I wanted to tell him. I just told him that I was half-asleep and I don't remember ever telling him that."

She started tearing up. Wiping the tears that started to flow, she smiled bitterly.

"I stopped coming to school. It was just too hard for me to bear seeing him talking to Akihiko very, very often and not knowing that we were having a child soon. I moved to the countryside then, gave birth to Haruka and lived a good life with my child." She paused. "Everything was going unbelievably well, until one day, I thought what if Haruka didn't exist, if she weren't born, would I have been able to be with Hiroki? But since it's Hiroki, the thought of ever getting married never crossed his mind. Even if it was for Haruka's sake. I thought of Haruka as a mistake. But never, did she ask why I was so violent. Never did she hated me nor stopped loving me as a mother."

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked.

"Because Hiro-san would never tell you that. So I'm saying this to you, in his place." I replied.

"I can't believe you're actually peacefully living with Hiroki." She shook her head and smiled. "You guys are so much... different."

I smiled back. "It's not really peaceful. We fight every once in a while. I guess it's just that, I don't want to lose him and I'd like to believe that he feels the same way. But even if he doesn't, I still won't leave him. Even if he pushed me out of his life."

"You guys _truly _are different." She said again.

I chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."


	4. Chapter 4

_First of all, thank you for viewing this. :)_

_This is a fan fiction, so it might contain the impossible and I kinda altered some parts of it, I'm really sorry if you didn't like that._

_This story is completely fiction. As Usagi-san says, "Any resemblance to real people is purely coincidental."_

_Sorry if I took so long to update it. XD_

_And the story is probably gonna go really fast because the highlights of it only occurs in the summer Nowaki was home._

**Taking Haruka Away**

_I am Kusama Nowaki, I love a man named Kamijo Hiroki _

_and an adorable little girl named Matsumoto Haruka_

"Haru-chan~ Let's go to school." I called to her.

That morning, a Thursday, I found Kazuki-san standing in front of the door of our apartment when I opened it to take Haruka to school. It was very awkward.

"Uh... um... I was just about to ring the doorbell." Kazuki-san said.

"Uh... yeah. I was just about to take Haru-chan to school." I replied to her.

She laughed and I started laughing too. Then Haruka ran towards the door.

"Let's go. We're gonna be late, Uncle Nowaki!" Haruka said. She looked up and saw Kazuki-san. "Hi Mommy!"

Kazuki-san and I had such a shocked and confused expression in our faces.

"Did you come to visit me?" Haruka asked her mom.

Kazuki-san smiled and crouched down to meet Haruka's eyes. "Yes. I missed you."

"Yeah. I know." Haruka said and then Kazuki-san hugged her.

"Nowaki! What are you doing? We're all gonna be late-" Hiro-san yelled.

"Good morning, Hiroki." Kazuki-san greeted Hiro-san.

"Nothing's good if you're here." Hiro-san said.

"That's cruel, Hiro-san." I said.

"No. Don't worry about it." Kazuki-san told me.

The atmosphere was getting tense.

"Let's go, Haruka!" Hiro-san said. He carried Haruka and rushed out. But Kazuki-san grabbed his arm.

"Let's talk, Hiroki." Kazuki-san said while holding Hiro-san's arm.

Hiro-san yanked his arm. "There's nothing to talk about!" He said and walked away.

"Hiroki, I want Haruka back. Please." Kazuki-san pleaded.

Hiro-san stopped and turned. "When you first hurt her, you took away the right to be a mother to her! You have no idea how difficult it was for her. There is no way in hell I'll give her back!"

Hiro-san briskly walked away with no sign of turning back. As for Kazuki-san, she fell on her knees and cried.

Hiro-san arrived at the university where he is teaching... with Haruka.

"Isn't that Professor Kamijo? Who's that little girl with him?" People repeated this question again and again and again.

When Hiro-san went to his room at the university, he saw a very surprised Professor Miyagi. It was a very, very, very rare sight for him. Since Hiro-san never seemed to amuse his co-worker.

"So... this... is she... yours?" Miyagi-san asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Hiro-san replied.

"That... sure is surprising." Miyagi-san followed up. "Where... has she been all this time?"

"An orphanage. I didn't even know!" Hiro-san said. "Her mother beat her up when she was three years old. Then a teacher went to their house, took her to the orphanage and that's all I know."

"That's messed up." Miyagi-san said.

"Yes. So please don't make it worse." Hiro-san told him.

"So, what's your name little miss?" Miyagi-san asked Haruka.

"Haruka. Matsumoto Haruka." Haruka replied.

"Mat... su... moto..?" Miyagi-san aksed.

"Yeah." Haruka replied.

"Is she... an illegitimate child?" Miyagi-san asked.

"Ille... gitimate..." Hiro-san muttered.

"What does illegitimate mean?" Haruka asked.

The two adults looked at each other and did not have a clue what to say.

"Uh... it's when something is illegal." Hiro-san said.

"What's illegal?" Haruka asked again.

"It's when... uh... something is not allowed and people still do it." Hiro-san replied.

"Oh. Then is lying illegal?" She asked again.

"Y-Yeah. I guess..." Hiro-san said.

"So... what do you want to be when you grow up, Haruka-chan?" Miyagi-san asked.

"A teacher like my dad, a doctor like my uncle, a detective like Shinichi Kudo®, a superhero like Superman®, a writer like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle or everything." Haruka replied.

"That's gonna be tough for daddy's wallet." Miyagi-san said and laughed.

"No. 'Cause daddy's smart." Haruka said with a very serious face.

Miyagi-san chuckled. "Yes. Yes, he is."

Later on I went to work and Kazuki-san said that she was going to talk to Hiro-san once more and we parted ways.

Kazuki-san opened the door to Hiro-san's office, gently. And with movement and gaze filled with misery, she called out, "Hiroki... let's talk."

"Mommy!" Haruka yelled.

"Hey, now. Don't shout. This is daddy's workplace." Kazuki-san said and hugged Haruka.

"Ah! I should sub for you." Miyagi-san said. "Alright. I'll see you later. Bye bye, Haruka-chan."

"Bye bye, Mr. Miyagi." Haruka said.

Miyagi-san left and Haruka sat on Hiro-san's lap. Once again, the atmosphere got so tense.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" Hiro-san asked.

"I told you... I want my daughter back." Kazuki-san said.

"Not happening!" Hiro-san yelled.

"Hiroki! Please. You have to understand." Kazuki-san pleaded. "I need a second chance from her... and from you. I'm begging you, Hiroki."

"No! You know I hate repeating myself." Hiro-san said with a glare.

"But Hiroki-"

"Mom! Dad! Stop fighting! Dad, I wanna talk to mom." Haruka said.

"O-O-kay then..." Hiro-san said with a very perplexed look.

"... privately!" Haruka yelled in her tiny little tone.

The two looked at her with a terrified expression. Then Hiro-san went outside.

"Where did she learn the word 'privately', anyway?" Hiro-san whispered to himself.

"So... what do you wanna talk about, dear?" Kazuki-san asked softly.

"Keep your voice as low as possible. This isn't a soundproof room, mom." Haruka said and smiled.

"Mom, let's make a pact..." And so, Haruka negotiated the agreement with her mom. She smiled after she said all the conditions. "Any questions?"

Kazuki-san smiled proudly. "No. I agree to all of your conditions."

"Then let's tell dad!" Haruka said happily.

"Okay." Then Kazuki-san stood up and reached out her hand.

Haruka smiled brightly and grabbed her mother's hand and they headed out.

"Hiroki." Kazuki-san called out.

"Dad." Haruka called out.

"We have something to talk to you about." They said simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane, Don't Know If I'll Be Back Again**

_I am Haruka Matsumoto and I love Hiroki Kamijo, Kazuki Matsumoto and Nowaki Kusama more than anything in this world_

"I want to go to Canada… with mom." I said.

"W-What? I thought you didn't want to go." Dad asked.

"She's a child, Hiroki. She can change her mind whenever she wants." Mom commented. "Now, are you going to approve of it?"

"Ah… uh… um…" Dad uttered as he thought of what to do.

Uncle Nowaki opened the door and said, "No, we won't let Haruka go."

"Nowaki…" Dad called out.

Uncle Nowaki sat respectfully. "Please. Don't take Haruka away." Then he bowed.

"Ah…" I uttered. But I stopped myself from saying the next word.

"But Haruka said it herself." Mom reasoned.

"Even so, we won't give her away." Uncle Nowaki refused.

"Correction, it's giving her _back_." Mom said. "Hiroki would never have learned about her if I loved her like today."

"But, it's also Hiro-san's right to be with his daughter." Uncle Nowaki reasoned.

"If that's what you say, then isn't it my right as well?" Mom said.

"Kazuki-san, let me be frank with you. The moment you hurt a strand of her hair two years ago, you already took away your right to be her mother."

Mom sighed. "Do we have to take this to court?"

"If we must." Uncle Nowaki replied.

"Hiroki, what's your take on this?" Mom asked.

"I… um… I… don't… c-care…" Dad uttered.

I felt some kind of sharp pain stab me right through my heart. I didn't like it. More like, I hated it.

"Hiro-san!" Uncle Nowaki called as he grabbed Dad from both of his shoulder and pulled him to face him.

"Ah." Dad muttered.

"Well, let's go, Haruka. Just to let you know, we're leaving the day after tomorrow. If you don't come to take her back by sunset tomorrow, it means, you're going to let me have her." Mom said.

Then mom and I left.

"Hiro-san, let's go home for now and sort things out." Uncle Nowaki told dad.

"U-Un…" Dad agreed.

They reached home and dad immediately went straight to their room.

"Hiro-san, do you want to eat anything?" Uncle Nowaki asked him.

"No."

"Want something to drink?"

"No."

"Want to talk?"

Dad didn't say anything. He just shifted his body towards the bed more.

The day of my departure came and there was no sign of dad coming for me.

"Hiro-san, I'll be waiting for you in front of the family restaurant. Let's get Haruka back together." Uncle Nowaki told dad.

"Go by yourself!" Dad yelled.

Meanwhile, at the airport, mom and I have arrived and were to departure shortly.

I sat and had a faraway look. But mom knew even before what her daughter was hoping to see through the doors of the airport.

"Haruka…" Mom called out.

I turned my head to face her. "Yes, mom?"

"Do you really want to go to Canada with me?" Mom asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do." I said without _ever _averting her innocent eyes.

"Very well then, let's go." Mom replied and reached out for my hand.

"Haruka!" Then, dad yelled while searching desperately.

"Hiro-san…"

"Daddy..!"

"Hiroki…"

"Haruka, I'm so sorry. I made the wrong decision." Dad said while he held me in a very warm embrace that I thought I would never feel again.

"Kazuki-san…" Uncle Nowaki called out to mom as he walked towards us.

"Kazuki, sorry, I was confused. I want her back." Dad declared.

"Mom, the pact favors me, but I don't wanna hurt you." I said.

"It's alright, dear. We made an agreement, I'll keep my end of the deal." Then, mom patted my head. "But you have to promise me that you'll come visit me whenever there's time, okay?"

"Okay, mom! I love you!" I said.

Then mom faced Uncle Nowaki and said, "Take care of them for me, will you? They're precious to me."

"Yes!" Uncle Nowaki agreed cheerfully.

"Oh~!" Mom muttered as she hugged Uncle Nowaki tight. "I wish I could marry someone like you!"

Uncle Nowaki blushed and hugged her back. "Take care, Kazuki-san."

"Hey! Kazuki! What are you doing to my— to Nowaki..?" Dad protested.

"Don't be too stingy, Hiroki!" Mom replied and let go.

"Just don't touch him!" Dad yelled.

"But you know, Hiroki, in these past seven years, I really _did _love you with all that I am." Mom told dad in her sincerest self. "Life is given to you once..." Mom shifted towards dad and hugged him. Then she whispered to him, "... So, grasp that shit."

Dad chuckled and said, "Thank you, Kazuki Matsumoto, for this wonderful gift."

"I wasn't entirely sure what dad was referring to. Was it me or mom letting me go with him. But the best part is I get to spend time with three of the most important people in my life. This is A Kid's Amazing Life Story! Haruka Matsu—" I chuckled. "This is Haruka Kamijo, eight years old, signing off."

_"There is no gain without change; There is no change without loss; There is no loss without pain; There is no pain without grief." _Pastor Rick Warren said so once. And I guess you could say I live by those words. I had to lose some to win some. I had to cry about a lot of stuff, critical or not. Beginnings are scary, endings are sad. But it's everything in between that makes it _worth it_. So

**A/N: **OMG! You guys, it's finally over! *silence* Or is it? *dirty grin* Who wants a part two? :D I've got more, waaaaaaaaaay more exciting things in mind! ;]

Thank you soooooooo, so much for reading this! 3 Thanks for bearing with me. :'(

Please feedback! :] Thank you sooooo much! :D


End file.
